


First Kisses Can Get Awkward

by kkitsunekami



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkward Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkitsunekami/pseuds/kkitsunekami
Summary: After endless days of Marinette calling him a scaredy cat, Adrien has finally had enough. But things don't really go as he thought they were going to. Non-Miraculous AU





	First Kisses Can Get Awkward

"Bet you can't kiss me, scaredy cat."

"Oh yeah?"

Adrien shuffled closer towards his best friend, Marinette. He had enough of her teasing him about kissing her. It had been going on for days, all because Adrien had refused a dare to kiss Marinette when they played spin the bottle at Alya's place. Nino and Alya couldn't stop laughing because, according to them, Adrien had turned red as a tomato.

They were at the park, waiting for Gorilla (Adrien's personal bodyguard and driver) to pick them up. They had to work on their part of their Chemistry project, since Alya and Nino already accomplished their part. Since Nathalie, his dad's assistant, had some errands that needed Gorilla's help, they had to wait till late afternoon.

But right now, their shoulders were pressed against each other and their faces were half a feet apart. Adrien glared down at her bluebell eyes, her face smug as ever.

A couple passed by, exchanging whispers, and that was all it took for Adrien to retreat back towards the edge of the bench. Marinette threw her head back, laughing so loudly Adrien could've sworn the trees shook because of it.

"Oh my god, your face!" she gasped, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Shut up!" was Adrien's flustered reply. He could feel his cheeks burn with embarrassment.

Marinette on the other hand, still refused to stop. Adrien took a quick glance around to make sure nobody was around and quickly moved towards her, his face now merely inches away.

That was enough to make her stop laughing. Marinette was taken aback, but only for a moment. She straightened herself up while still maintaining the distance between them and smirked.

Adrien, determined to prove to his best friend that he wasn't a scaredy cat, gathered up all the courage he could muster and moved his head forward, fully convinced that the gesture will make her retreat.

He was wrong. So horribly wrong.

Their lips crashed against each other. Marinette quickly pulled away upon impact, and so did Adrien.

"O-oh my god!" he cried. Her face turned bright red as her hands flew to her mouth.

"What on earth were you thinking?!" she yelped, her hands still covering her mouth. "I thought you were going to back away!"

"I thought _you _were going to back away!" he retorted.

They sat at the opposite edges of the bench for what felt like forever. Adrien's mind was racing, along with his heart, which was erratically beating right out of his chest.

_I kissed my best friend! Why did I do that? That was my first kiss! Oh no, I think it was her first too! God, I'm such an idiot!!! What if someone saw us and had taken a picture?! Father will kill me!!!_

Adrien's eyes wandered towards Marinette. All of the confidence she had only moments ago was gone. Her hands were now covering her face, her elbows propped against her knees. He swore he could hear her panicking through her hands.  
  
Desperate to pretend like nothing happened, Adrien cleared his throat loudly and almost too obnoxiously. "So uh, Gorilla is taking a lot longer than he said, huh?"_  
_

"Y-yeah!" Marinette's hands finally let go of her face.

"Yeah..." he trailed off. "L-listen, I—"

A loud honk interrupted him. They both turned around to see Gorilla in the Agrestes' sleek silver car. Nathalie was sitting in the passenger seat, busy fiddling with her tablet.

"Sorry we were late," Nathalie said, her tone unsincere, but Adrien knew she meant it. "Had some complications at the fabric factory. Come along, you two. Adrien has a strict schedule to follow."

The two picked up their bags and walked towards the car. Adrien opened the car door for Marinette, and the girl simply nodded curtly and took her seat. Adrien followed suit and closed the door shut.

The ride home was a nightmare. The atmosphere in the car was somehow even heavier than when Adrien rides with his father, Gabriel Agreste.

Adrien's mind trailed back to when they first met. After being homeschooled for all his life, his father finally agreed to let him go to school. Marinette was the first person he ever met there. They got off to a rocky start, thanks to Chloé's awful shennanigans, but eventually they became the best of friends. Almost inseparable. People even thought they were a couple, but they would always brush it off or deny it.

But lately, Adrien began to doubt his own feelings for his best friend. When they're together, his heart would always race, especially when she looks at him with her bright bluebell eyes, always full of wonder and excitement. She was an aspiring designer, and she would always show him her designs, which Adrien thought was amazing enough to rival his own father's designs. She was also a fanstatic baker, which was to be expected because the Dupain-Chengs owned the best bakery in all of Paris.

But even more than all those things, Marinette was kind, selfless and always ready to help. She was clumsy at times but her intentions were always for the good of all.

Nino had teased him endlessly about it when he opened up to him, claiming that Adrien was head over heels for their friend. He strongly denied it at first, but after a while... her sweet smile and bright blue eyes were the only thing that went through his head as he tried to sleep every night. The fact that she always smelled like freshly baked goods made his heart race. The way she kept him entertained and made sure he felt okay and comfortable whenever she came with him to his photoshoots made him feel warm inside. She looked, smelled, and felt like home.

And if he was completely honest with himself, if the circumstance was right and if she actually wanted to, he wanted to kiss her again.

The car came to a slow halt in front of a large and luxurious gate. Nathalie, Adrien and Marinette stepped out of the car before Gorilla drove off to park it. The gate slowly opened, and the three walked in.

Inside the Agreste Mansion, a grand, stark white staircase would be the first thing that greets you upon entering. At the top of the stairs is a larger-than-life portrait of Adrien and his father, dressed in black. The interior shared the same motif as well, the decor only sporting grey and black. At the top of the stairs stood Gabriel Agreste, dressed in white and red.

"Good evening, Father," Adrien greeted.

"Good evening, Mr. Agreste," Marinette immediately said after.

"Ms. Dupain-Cheng," Gabriel curtly replied, addressing the young woman. "I assume you're here because of your Chemistry project with Adrien?"

"Yes sir," she replied.

"Very well then." The famous designer began to walk towards his office. "Make sure your work is finished before dinner. Ms. Dupain-Cheng, you're welcome to join us if you please."

Stunned, Marinette nodded briskly, her pigtails swishing wildly. "T-thank you sir!"

The two was then shepherded up to Adrien's room by Nathalie. Once the door was closed behind them, the two stood by the doorway, both avoiding eye contact with each other.

Finally, Adrien was no longer able to bear the deafening silence. "U-uh... shall we take a seat?" he suggested, gesturing towards the white couch that faced towards his room's massive window.

"O-of course!" Marinette quickly replied. The two sat down at the couch, a feet away from each other. Silence reigned over them once again.

Marinette had been in his room a couple of times already, more commonly with Alya and Nino. Nevertheless, Adrien's room still never fails to amaze her. Complete with a desktop computer with three monitors, a mini skateboard ramp, a wall-climbing area, a basketball hoop, three retro arcade game machines, and a mini library on the second level of his room. It was a dream room of any boy his age, and rightfully so. Even Marinette is impressed at how spoiled Adrien is when it comes to his room.

"We should probably get to work," Adrien suddenly said. Marinette almost jumped from her seat.

"Right," she replied, trying to keep her cool.

The two took out their Chemistry textbooks from their bags and started to work. They were supposed to work on the written report, since Alya and Nino already took care of the visual presentation. It was a breeze for them, since Alya had been teaching herself photo and video editing for a while now.

After a while, Adrien spoke: "I'm sorry... about what happened earlier. I really didn't mean to uh... you know..."

Marinette sighed and slumped on the couch, staring at the ceiling. "I know, it's okay Adrien. It's just..."

She glanced over and found Adrien's emerald green eyes staring at her, waiting anxiously for an answer. She couldn't help but giggle at how he looked.

"You look like a kitten drenched in the rain," she commented, which made her best friend frown.

"What were you gonna say?" he grumbled.

"Nothing, it's just..." she trailed off. Marinette then cleared her throat and continued, "I just thought my first kiss would be like, at my wedding or from my first boyfriend or something."

"Oh no..." Adrien buried his face into his hands. "I'm sorry Mari..."

"What? No, it's okay!" Marinette quickly assured him. "I'm just glad it didn't come from a creep or something."

"But your ideal first kiss was supposed to be... romantic! And I was just an idiot who got annoyed."

She chuckled. "Yeah, to be fair I _did _kinda deserve it for teasing you so much."

"No, you don't get it!" he exclaimed, jumping up to his feet. "You're so amazing and sweet and kind, it just isn't fair that I was your first kiss. You deserve better."

Marinette's cheeks turned pink. "You... you think I'm all those things?"

"Yes! You're an amazing baker and fashion designer, hell, you might be even better than my own father! Most of all, you're selfless and you love helping others. You helped a lot of people in our class, and you never hesitate to lend a helping hand to those in need."

After realizing what he had unloaded on her, Adrien began to blush.

"Oh wow..." was Marinette's only reply. "I'm surprised that _you're _one to talk, Mr. Agreste."

Adrien cocked an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?" Marinette arose from her seat. "You're _Adrien "Perfection" Agreste_! You're a supermodel and the son of Gabriel Agreste, my idol at fashion design! You know like, a hundred different languages and you do fencing _and_ karate too! You're also really kind and generous towards everyone in our class, even Chloé Bourgeois!"

Now it was Adrien's turn to be flustered.

"A-and to be completely honest," she continued. "I, uh, kinda wanted to do a redo. Of our kiss from uh... from earlier. I mean, might as well make it decent right?"

Adrien could feel his heart beating wildly against his ribcage. He cautiously stepped closer and gingerly took her silky soft hands into his own. Staring deep into her bluebell eyes, he quietly asked, "May I?"

Marinette slowly closed her eyes, as if to say yes. Heart still racing, Adrien slowly moved closer, until the gap was closed. He kissed her gently, only going with his gut feel on how kissing is supposed to go. Her lips tasted like strawberries. After a few seconds, he moved away, his eyes fluttering open in sync with hers.

"That... that was..." she said breathlessly.

"Awful, I know," he whined. "I'm sorry, it's my first time too."

"What? No, you dumb idiot, it was amazing!" she exclaimed. "I thought I wasn't your first kiss at all."

"Oh, are you talking about that shoot I did last month?" he realized. "That was fake, Mari. They edited it because I was too shy to actually do it."

Marinette laughed heartily. "Oh my god, you are literally the cutest."

Adrien blinked. "W-what did you say?"

"Nothing!" she almost screamed at the top of her lungs. "Forget about it! I didn't say anything."

Just then, a knock came from the other side of the door. "Adrien? Your father is waiting for you at the table."

"Coming!" Adrien replied. He then turned to Marinette and asked, "Are you staying for dinner?"

"I don't think I can," she replied apologetically. "My parents are expecting me back soon. Maman is trying out a new recipe and she wants me and Papa to try it."

Adrien's shoulders slumped over. "Bummer."

"Hey, it's okay," she assured him. "Go enjoy dinner with your dad. You said it yourself, he doesn't always eat with you. I don't wanna intrude on you and your dad."

"Okay, fine, but let me escort you outside at least."

"Deal."

Marinette packed up her things and the two stepped out of Adrien's room. He called after Nathalie to tell his father that he'll be with him in just a minute, he just has to escort Marinette to the gate. Once outside, the cool evening breeze immediately hit them. The two shivered ever so slightly.

"You sure you don't want me to tell Gorilla to drive you home?" Adrien asked.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me," Marinette replied.

"Guess I'll be heading back in, then," he said.

"Yeah..."

Adrien began to open the front door, but then Marinette called out to him: "Adrien?"

He turned back to her. She opened her mouth, but hesitated for a bit, before smiling ever so sweetly. "I'm glad it was you."

He smiled back. "I'm glad too, Mari."

"See you tomorrow then!" And with that, Marinette began to walk down the stairs and towards the gate. Adrien watched her until she disappeared into a street corner, the smile on his face still remaining. As he stepped back inside and began to walk to the dining room, he promised himself one thing:

_Someday. Someday I'll have enough courage to admit to her that I_ _like her much more than just a friend._


End file.
